Ice Crown Server Wikia:Job Allocations
This page lists the main jobs on the wiki, and the frequent editors in each category. Your name would be added below if your contributions to a category are acknowledged by an administrator. If you would like to understand more about each category, you may ask the users below or an Administrator. General Editing This can be any type of editing from creating pages to fixing minor errors. This can be done by any user, but the frequent editors are listed below: *Jo SHININGSTAR *AguriiMadoka *Hielmiez *Sakurairo *CureHibiki *Chrismh *PopuriAO30 *User:MikeDavid *Users from Rayman Pirate Community *Users from Spyro Wikia *Users from WoWWiki *Users from DDLC Wiki *Users who helping with IP Address (Without SPAM) Events Anyone is allowed to run events, 'as long as they gain permission from an . ' Please use Message Walls to contact them. Leaving a message on a blog post or forum and asking them to read it has zero guarantee that they will be able to see it, as the Wikia System does not automatically notify them of it. *Chrismh *Jo SHININGSTAR Descriptions Another job that you often see being done on the wiki are descriptions, whether that is coord descriptions, episode summaries or anything that requires a lot of typing. *Chrismh *Users who helping with IP Address (Without SPAM) Translators Since our main sources are usually in Japanese, we wouldn't be able to do anything without our translators. *Jo SHININGSTAR *AguriiMadoka Templates From the userboxes on our profiles to the infoboxes and navigation templates, you can consult the users below to assist you in making a template or suggesting changes. *Jo SHININGSTAR Wiki Design Even though the Wiki Design can only be done by administrators, they do their best changing Wiki Backgrounds and the Wiki's theme color when a new collection comes out. *Jo SHININGSTAR Coord Pages The users listed below are the frequent editors that you can find editing, creating and finding images for the coord pages, so any questions on the coord pages would be best if it is directed to the users below. *Jo SHININGSTAR *Hielmiez *Sakurairo *Chrismh *AguriiMadoka *Musicxanimexme Merchandise Aikatsu! offers a wide variety of merchandise and is constantly coming out with more. Right now, only a few people are editing the merchandise pages. *Chrismh *Musicxanimexme *Jo SHININGSTAR Image & Video galleries These users are often in charge of uploading images whether its episode images, cards or images or merchandise, so as performance videos from each episode, commercials or music videos. If you would like to help out for episode galleries, please contact Jo SHININGSTAR, and she will go through an evaluation to see if you are applicable for this duty. *Jo SHININGSTAR *Hielmez Collection Pages Anyone can edit the collection pages, but the users below are usually the ones seen editing the pages and fixing errors. *Sakurairo *Hielmiez *Jo SHININGSTAR *AguriiMadoka Categorization The wiki has numerous categories, and one can be easily mistaken for another. To understand a category better and where it should be placed, ask a user from the list below. *Jo SHININGSTAR *AguriiMadoka *Sakurairo *Hielmiez Category:Site administration